Dragon High
by Bouji
Summary: [1x2] [3x4] [5x6] A high school fic with the gundam boys meeting up with three very interesting OC's that have a hiden secret.
1. First

Bouji: Before you kill be for bring in original chars especially those that have read 'Gigalo' my other fan fic. I promise that in no way will any way will I leave my path of Yaoiness in any story I do and may lighting smite me if I lie. Also I finally got a fic with a plot.... hell must have frozen over!  
  
~*~  
  
"Come back here you Bastard!"  
  
A rather tall skinny boy ran from the door of the school followed by a very pissed girl with a practice wooden sword in hand. The poor boy seemed unable to even run fast enough as soon he was overtaken and the wooden sword went smashing into the other side to force the breath out of the other.  
  
Pulling the sword onto a shoulder the girl frown head below her feet. She was a girl in the widest sense of the word as if it where not for obvious equipment anyone would have taken her as a man. Her hair style was to say the least odd as it was in a mullet that somehow actually defined the pointed frame of her face while all the the while having a long braid sliding how her back. If that was not odd enough then her style of dress was defiantly in this category. Being as it was a private school it meant that there where uniforms but her uniform had rather major adjustments.  
  
The usual uniform was a rather ordinary suit for the males with a band worn on the right arm with the school's crest of the dragon printed on it. The female had a sensible long black skirt and a jacket top that was similar to the males but this girl... well she had the boy outfit on... mostly. Her pants had a few extra layers of cloth adding into it making it into something one expected out of old samurai movies. She did not even wear the black jacket and the white shirt that everyone wore underneath the jacket had be cut up on the underneath of the sleeves allowing the cloth to hand off her arms in a rather lazy like way. The school's band that was suposed to go around your arm was perched on her head..and the dragon that was normally black on the white background was silver on a black one on hers.  
  
"Get up.... I did not hit you that hard"  
  
Her voice rose from the silence at the front of the school. Though no emotion came from her face as she looked down at the boy below her a small tinge around her words seemed to big the other back to life.  
  
"I would hate to see what happens if I ever made you mad enough to ever hit me 'hard'"  
  
With a sigh the other rose to his feet obviously used to this act of theirs as it happened most everyday. It always started as the everyday fun teasing them as always one person overstepped the lines and the chase would began. It was more of a entertainment between the two now more then anything else though neither of them would admit it to the other... or their friends.  
  
"You know we will be late for our first day back if you two continue on this way... it is not as if you two can't see each other later."  
  
The first girl's yellow eyes rolled to the top of her head as she looked to her best friend. The two seemed nothing alike. As the first was obviously a radical the other was a neat and tidy as you please person. And somehow the others had fit into there group as well. There where not many of them. There never where. With each year people came and left but somehow there group was always there and in the heart of it all laid these three. Natasha the prim and proper lady of fashion that had her mind in books more then in life, Veric the often deceitful prankster that enjoyed teasing and was a normal pervert most of the time, that left Kisa the odd rather energetic tomboy that loved fighting and competition. And each last one of these three held a secret. One that made them different from the usual student body.  
  
"Very well, usual place then for lunch then."  
  
With those last words Veric rushed from the others and into the building heading towards his first class. Natasha and Kisa looked at each other for a moment before heading into the school as well. Though no words passed through their mouths they knew what each other had wanted to say. A simple nod came from Kisa as they separated to go off down different hallways.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bunch of idiots in this school."  
  
Wufei gave a warning glare to Duo as he spoke those words before heading towards the school himself. The other ex pilots followed him knowing they would have to do it sometime anyway.  
  
They where forced to come here now that the fighting was done and they where still children in everyone's eyes. True they could run but then what kind of normal life could be met when you had to always be running. No this was better to live with this until they where old enough to be considered adults.  
  
It was not far to the office and they where handed their schedules and rather bluntly told to get to class before the bell rang which was not far off. The five went separate ways and each arrived at their destinations on time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Everyone RUN!"  
  
Veric shouted as yet another of his experiments was running wild. It was not that he was bad at chemistry it was just that Veric tended to learn by 'lets give it a try and see what happens' method that gave his teachers quite a few headaches but even those where worth it for the few experiments that did work.  
  
To tell the truth Veric was a genius in his own right and even held the position of 1st rank in his class which he happened to do without even trying. For that the teachers put up with him. Though most felt like tearing the hair out of their heads after a class with him.  
  
This was why when Trowa had entered the room he had found it in different levels of chaos and oddly enough the person that seemed to be in power and calming the other students down was a boy that actually seemed about his same height as himself.  
  
Watching from the door for a few moments he witnessed the boy he had notice earlier grab hold of a fire blanket and covered the flames that had suddenly appeared on one of the tables that was obviously the source of the room's panic.  
  
"Everything seems under control now.... sorry about the interruption teach."  
  
The boy's last words where obviously directed to the rather distressed young female teacher that was still trying to figure out what happened. Trowa almost frowned at the state of his new teacher doubting she would be able to handle this position especially with this classmate that obviously did this on a normal bases.  
  
Soon everyone had taken their seats again and to Trowa's amusement he found himself faced with only one seat left open for him to take that happened to be directly beside this terror of the classroom.  
  
Making his way over to the table that he would have to share with the other he found people staring at him as they saw that he was headed over to the empty seat. Even the other boy seemed highly amused at Trowa actually taking a seat next to him.  
  
"You are either very new here, or are very brave."  
  
Trowa wanted to ask what the other meant by his words but was unable as the teacher finally caught hold of herself again and flung herself into the lesson as if nothing happened at all.  
  
Trowa was soon very bored as the teacher was not going into anything that he had never heard before and had found himself looking at the boy beside him. He had rather bright red hair, that was obviously dyed, that hung around his face in such a careless way that it was as if that was what the other had spent time to make it thus. He wore the usual uniform though the soft glint of silver in his ear made one look at the highly intricate dragon earring he wore in his right ear.  
  
Trowa noticed that he did not look that strong but then neither did some of the other pilots and it would be a grave mistake to underestimate them. He was draw to his face as a flash of white entered his eyes as he found his deep green eyes holding contact with the gray of the other's.  
  
Slowly the other leaned over to talk into Trowa's ear a slight smile on his lips that had a playful nature to them.  
  
"Keep looking at me like that and I will take that as an invitation to do the nasty with you."  
  
Though Trowa's expression never changed it was obvious to the other that his words made an impression as the Trowa tried to pay attention, or at least acted like he was paying attention, to the teacher's lesson after that. A smirk fell on Veric's face as he looked Trowa over very openly before allowing his head to fall back on his chair to a position that seemed like he was going to go to sleep. All in all the rest of that class went by fairly event less though to Trowa it seemed to drag on forever. He wondered how the other pilots where doing.  
  
~*~  
  
"I told you Onna I will not fight you."  
  
"And I told you, you bastard, that you will not fucking fence until you can prove you will not spear your bloody foot with your bloody sword the first time you act like some idiot hotshot."  
  
The rest of the class had taken the opportunity to watch the new guy face head on with the fencing/kendo captain. They watched as Wufei's face seemed ready to explode at that very moment before finally letting go of the issue and turning his back on Kisa.  
  
"Fine I'll fight, but I only fight other men, Onna, you may pick who though."  
  
"You fucking homo, I could fucking care less what this bloody thing against females issue you have but if you fucking well don't fight me you can just kiss my ass and join a new class cause I won't fucking take this from you. Fight me or get the hell out of here."  
  
Kisa was actually enjoying herself right now. She loved fighting with people though she would never let others know how much joy she got out of riling people like this Wufei up. She had been more then happy when she had learned that someone with past experience with swords was joining her class, but she had not expected this. This was part of her tuition to the school. Being it was a very high and expensive school she made her way through it by teaching a small class on sword fighting and then join the rest of her schoolmates in real classes.  
  
She barely had time to block the other as Wufei rushed at her a wooden practice sword at hand. After the first strike a smile appeared on her face as she knew she was dealing with a master. She had figured him as such but nothing could be truly known until their swords had met. The two went after each other obviously going their limits to make the class gasp at the sight of the teacher and student making strike for strike.  
  
A gasp came from the boy as he found his arm numbed and his sword taken from his grip after a few minuets of there little bout. A frown was the only thing on Kisa face as she looked at him.  
  
"If you continue to think me weak and try being 'nice' you are going to end up hurting... once feeling comes back to your arm.. spar with William, not up to your level in any way but he is a male... and quite handsome if that is what you wish."  
  
Kisa fought a smile as she watched Wufei's hands clench in anger at her implications but Kisa knew it was for the best. She had plans to take this one to fencing tournaments and if he did not get over this 'Onna' issue he would be worthless to her as a part of fencing team no matter how good he was. It would also do him good to be bored to death by the lanky William. He had started fencing last year had had a long way to go he was not the worst but there where other male students that where much better but Wufei did not need to know that yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo would probably have been sleeping in class about now if it had not been for the fact that being he had come late to class he had been forced to take a seat at the very front of the classroom. The fact that he was sitting next to a very pretty girl did not help him one bit as she was too busy reading a book though for some reason the teacher did not seem to mind her not paying attention to class when if anyone else stepped out of line the old crone was on them in a minuet.  
  
The fact that Natasha was indeed the student council president even though she was only a junior made things easier for her. Her grades did not suffer a bit as she had happily taken 3rd rank in her class right after Veric and that snot nosed Kevin that seemed to always bee trying to beat Veric with brains even though he did not have the mental capacity to think his way out of a box.  
  
He barely noticed the long haired boy beside her... though when she had first caught a glimpse of him she had thought it was Kisa being he too wore his long hair in a braid that happened to be the same color as Kisa but that was where the similarities ended. After that she had taken herself back to the book in hand and was happily reading through she half listened to the lesson going on at hand to make sure there was noting knew that the teacher was talking about.  
  
Duo was not terribly impressed with the girl beside him sure she was pretty but anyone that actually enjoyed reading books must have something wrong with them. Not that he had anything against books but they where so dull and boring he could never put up with them for long.  
  
Natasha wore the girl's school uniform with a small silver necklace with a tiny silver dragon on it as her only jewlry and had her long curly black hair tied back to keep it out of her face. She had large blue green eyes where intent on the page before her and her rather small shape was rather nicely filled showing the world how feminine she was.  
  
She blinked as she saw a paper by her sleeve obviously a note from the new guy that sat next to her. Only a new guy would sit next to her... after all, the old ones all knew that she was a lesbian. But it really did not matter to much to her. After all the what she tried on Kisa, that girl would never take a hint... that one just liked the other sex a little to much.  
  
Opening the paper she smiled at the messy handwriting on it.  
  
//Reading ruins your eyes ~ Duo//  
  
She could tell it was meant for fun from a person that was bored out of his mind. She did not blame him as the english class was far from exciting in her opinion no matter how many people thought it would be her favorite subject because he read do much. In truth it became pointless to her...  
  
Duo looked as a different note had made it's way to his side of the table and smiled as he opened it. He hardly noticed the beautiful penmanship the other had as he looked at the other's message.  
  
//S'taht yhw rieht era skoob rof dnilb elpoep. Tnaw ot nioj em ta hcnul? ~Ahsatan//  
  
It was easy enough to translate the backwards writing though he suppressed a smile at what the girl's name backwards said. Ah Satan... her parents must of have a fun time to name their child that.  
  
Once more a note was passed back to the girl with a simple word on it.  
  
//Sure// 


	2. Next

"What the fuck is the problem with you you bastardly son of a monkey."  
  
"Kisa!"  
  
Turning the at the sound of her friend's voice she waved the victory sign in her direction smiling... and allowing the other that she was yelling at to escape her attentions. Running towards the other Kisa did not even notice her friend's new shadow.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"What... oh that. Just some idiot that thought he could convince me to join his basketball team... He is really short of players with all the seniors are gone. Not like I have enough work as it is to join... "  
  
"You are going to accept aren't you."  
  
"Damn right!"  
  
Natasha smiled at her friend trying to hide her laugher from the other. That was always Kisa way into things. They knew each other so well it was almost alarming that somehow they where always able to guess what the other was doing. Kisa was just doing what she had always done. Being great at sports and other physical activities made her a very desirable addition to any team but her personality was not the best and before she every say yes she would usually cuss the other out and allow him to choose if they really wanted her bad enough to take her as she was.  
  
As far as Natasha figured this system really worked as it tended to leave out any shortcomings that might happen. When they go to Kisa they needed her enough to take her and that was the was Kisa liked playing it. Yes she was enjoying herself right now... something good must have happened to her during her first class.  
  
Unlike most schools their where two classes a day with a break in the middle for lunch and though they went to the same class every day except when they where in a sports period that happened once a week. Teachers here moved from class to class to teach instead of the students making them keep the same class mates for a whole semester.  
  
"Yo Onna!"  
  
"I am going to kick your ass, Veric!"  
  
Kisa knew how rumors flew around the school and somehow Veric seemed to be able to know just about everything that happen in the school including all the little secrets that teachers did not wants their students to know.  
  
Veric never acted on his knowledge beyond his teasing though... but the possibility that he might just slip something important usually kept people in their places. This helped Veric a lot as he was not exactly strong though he was very fast thanks to Kisa to tended to beat him to a pulp if he dared threaten her with her own secrets.  
  
"What is this about?"  
  
As always Kisa calmed down when Natasha said something. Most people would have thought Kisa the head of the group but is was Natasha who held the real power. Something about the oh so calm person that in her was hidden a strength that both Veric and Kisa lacked... mostly called tact but she never rubbed it in to much.  
  
"Kisa dear had a bit of trouble with her class when a new kid decided that women where to weak to fight against him..."  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
Duo wished he had not said anything as suddenly all three pairs of eyes where focused on him. In truth he had no idea what he liked better being the focus of attention or being kicked to the side as if he was not even their.  
  
"I see you got a new shadow.... one class and already you have a new pet."  
  
Natasha was obviously ignoring Kisa's rather rude comment about Duo but Duo was not as his fist clenched and looked about ready to attack the other. Pet? What was this girl's problem? They did not even know each other and...  
  
"You will have to forgive Kisa... she tends to be a bit brash. Anyway this is Duo... newly come to this school... he actually sat next to me... I asked him to join us for lunch."  
  
"Well and good, Nice to meet you Duo, names Veric."  
  
"Kisa."  
  
Duo could tell at once that Kisa would take *a lot* of getting used to though Veric seemed nice enough he could not help the feeling that he was tempting fate at even knowing these people. Though that was stupid after all this was just school not a battle zone where you could not trust anyone but yourself to pull yourself through it.  
  
~*~  
  
A group of four kept themselves away from the other students as they took a far corner on the dining hall with their food though the loud noises being tossed around the room was certainly starting to grape their nerves. Quatre watched the other's uncertainly about what was wrong. Wufei was not someone you wanted to be around right now as he was just sitting their staring at the table deep in meditation though anyone knowing him well enough knew that he was very pissed behind that calm exterior. Heero on the other hand seemed the same as always though had a more pinched look stating to all that he wanted out of this school and back to real life. Trowa seemed more silent then usual though it was hard to tell why. Of them all only Quatre had tried to make the most of it though he admitted it was hard to settle down and become a student after having a meaning to live for so long to then be told the only thing they where good for was school. Maybe a bit of small talk would lighten the mood a bit...  
  
"Where's Duo? He should be here by now."  
  
"I saw him going off with some girl."  
  
Heero shifted in his seat not at all happy at the news that Duo... HIS Duo... Was going to lunch with a girl. Trowa was even less happy. He did not tell the other's that the reason he had known where Duo was, was because he had followed Veric from the class trying to find out what exactly was it about the boy that made him so uneasy. He would have thought him a dangerous opponent but then the other hardly looked like a fighter.  
  
He had seen the way people reacted to Veric and knew that they had a sort of respect for him that verged on the edge of being forced to... though the other played his cards so well he doubted the student body even knew this forced respect that he had on them. He wondered is Duo knew what he was getting himself into.  
  
Everyone one turned to Heero as he got up to leave... They all knew he was going to look for Duo. Those two had a special thing going for them and Heero tended to be a little to protective in anything dealing with duo even though the others knew Duo could handle himself pretty well... when the pilot actually was serious.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid Heero. We are on new territory."  
  
Heero nodded to Quatre as a small thanks for his words though Heero did not understand why the other would think he would do something stupid. He was just going to find his friend and bring him back to have lunch with them all like he was supposed to.  
  
~*~  
  
After a few minuets with the other three Duo wondered if he had made a mistake by joining them. They talked of things and people he never even heard of and though Veric and Natasha tried to let him join in on their conversation it was hard as many times Duo did not know what they where talking about.  
  
It was not that it was not pleasant to hear the other voices or see their attempts to bring him into the group. In fact after their initial greeting everyone had fallen into accepting him as a part of them though it was obvious to Duo that even though he was accepted he would have to prove himself somehow to come into the group... if he even wanted to.  
  
"You know Wufei right?"  
  
Duo blinked at the obvious question that was directed to him by Kisa who seemed to have forgotten all about him once they had taken seats on the circle bench that winded around a tree. Before she just added a comment or two into the conversation that was really only kept up by Natasha and Veric.  
  
"Yeah... We are old friends."  
  
"So you know martial arts as well or is that only Wufei's thing?"  
  
"Well, erm I am more of a street fighter then anything."  
  
Laughter made him look at Kisa for a moment wondering what was so funny.  
  
"You make it sound like street fighting is second rate to martial arts. I my opinion they are the same until as long as the fighter uses them correctly."  
  
Her laugher seemed effective as Duo found himself smiling as well but he did not like the smirk on Veric's face when he looked between the two of them. It was as if he knew something but then there was nothing about Duo that the other would no. But still that look made Duo uneasy.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo closed his eyes as he heard that voice... He did not exactly know what to tell his lover about why he had skipped their lunch date to join these three and he really did not have to deal with it but then their was nothing else he could do right now in this situation.  
  
Turning around happily he waved to Heero with a goofy grin on his face. He tried not to be phased at the way that angry was rolling off the other and was rather thankful that he was probably the only one who knew what Heero angry looked like or else he might have a bit of trouble with the other group and he really did not want Heero making them mad. After all they where just starting to become friends.  
  
"Well, well, well, what a tasty dish."  
  
Duo ears burned red as he heard Kisa's words knowing full well that she was probably trying to tease him yet again. Her humor was to say the least 'not funny'. Though he did prefer that side of her to the one that would cuss everyone and everything out just for the crime of being in her way  
  
"Everyone, this is Heero."  
  
He said as the pilot finally came up to the rest of them. Looking back at Heero he could not tell if the other was more angry or was losing angry but then he really could not take a chance and have him make a bad impression of the others. Heero was never one to worry about what other's thought so that left it up to Duo to smooth things over with his charm.  
  
"Heero, this is Natasha, Kisa, and Veric."  
  
Duo said in order as he pointed to each in turn... Thankfully Heero was in his polite and hell even though I want to kick you head off mode. Bowing to each in turn his eyes then went back to Duo obviously asking why he was with this group instead of the other. Before Duo could even answer though Natasha put in her own words.  
  
"Won't you sit down? It is rather uncomfortable to keep having to look up at you. I promise we don't bite..."  
  
"...much"  
  
Natasha looked to Kisa at her word though from the way Kisa was hiding her face from the other it was obvious that she had not meant to say it as loudly as she did.  
  
"So there are three people in your little group... odd to have a bunch of new people all come together like this."  
  
"Actually there are five of us."  
  
Heero looked sharply at Duo when he answered Veric's question even as he was taking a seat next to the braided baka. Their was a interest in Veric's manner that Heero did not like even though it was hard to tell it was their. Not something you would expect in a place like this. Even though the other's kept reminding him that the wars where over Heero could not help the feeling that wars could never truly end forever.  
  
"Five?"  
  
Suddenly all interest was back on Duo and Heero only watched though wished he could just grab Duo arm and pull him back to the table where the others where waiting for them.  
  
"Yeah, lets see there's me, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa."  
  
"Five people of totally different cultures, all the same age and sex... You will have to tell me how you all met."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes it was obvious to him that Veric was trying to wheedle out information from Duo and that Duo being the baka he was, was happily saying everything. Placing a hand on Duo's shoulder before he could say another word he stood up and Duo was forced onto his own feet or else be dragged up.  
  
"I am sorry to leave you but we have people waiting for us."  
  
All three nodded to them politely as they left. Heero not taking his hand away from Duo arm until they where well away from that group. He liked snakes better then those three but of yet he had no idea what about them made then this way. He only knew that he was going to find out for Duo's sake. They did not look like the people who would quit until they got everything and then throw it away once it got boring.  
  
~*~  
  
"Five of them.... These have to be them."  
  
Kisa said her eyes burning of hatred as the two where now well out of her reach. Feeling the wooden practice sword that was always by her side it was obvious what she wanted to do with it.  
  
N: "Not yet... we have to be sure. He would not have liked us to get the wrong people."  
  
V: "So then it is my job to have some fun."  
  
N: "Veric..."  
  
V: "Don't worry Natasha, I won't go crazy and kill them off."  
  
N: "You might want to use a bit more caution. If they are who we think they are then they are far more dangerous that you can think."  
  
K: "Give me five minuets with them and we will see how dangerous they are."  
  
V: "Shut up Kisa, I do know what happened to day during class how Wufei was able to match you blow for blow for quite a few minuets. So don't you go high and mighty on me"  
  
K: "Bastard."  
  
N: "Guys we are losing the point of this matter. Veric find out what you can about these five, and Kisa just try to get along with them."  
  
K: "You don't know what you are asking... they kill him."  
  
N: "I know, I know. But it was war and soldiers must fight so their will be deaths."  
  
Natasha sighed as she got nothing more from the other. Kisa was sometimes hard to deal with but that was what made her all the more of a challenge. She watched Veric move away obviously wanting to get to work right away now that he finally had a lead. The spy master could find just about anything. If they where the ones that he would be able to find it. 


	3. Furthermore

Veric went straight to the computer lab where he hooked onto one of the machines their. Duo to this being a private school all the equipment was the very best that could be found and thanks to his own skill he was having a easy enough time making him was about secret databases and other such places. It helped that he now knew two people that he was to search for and the others would be easy enough to trace once the two where found.  
  
"Is anyone here?"  
  
Veric stopped typing as the small voice was heard. Followed by the equally soft footsteps that belongs to a young blond headed boy. It only took a few buttons to take away the page he was on to something safe that anyone was welcome to look at.  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
A smile appeared on the spy master's face as he saw those delicious large blue eyes widen even more as he came from the shadows and into the light that the open door allowed into the dark room. He could not blame the other. He did have a way of being unnoticed until necessity made him come into the open. Course it was not necessary to speak with the other... but then Veric was never at his best when it came to a cute face.  
  
Veric was not gay exactly he rather swung on both sides not caring who they where as long as they where beautiful. And this boy in front of him was by all means beautiful. A delicate frame that would fit well on a girl even a soft warm voice of an angel.  
  
"Actually... yes. I am new here."  
  
Quatre smiled at the other not showing disappointment at another being in the room. He had hoped that no one would be in here so he could get some info from the school records after Duo and a troubled Heero came back with a story of the three people that Duo had lunched with. Quatre knew enough about politics to know that they had described powers in the school. No matter where you went politics followed everywhere.  
  
He could not see a way of getting around this one though. There was an air of authority that surrounded him. If it was not for the young face that the other had Quatre would have thought him a teacher. He had the low passion filled monotone voice that most good teacher had at least.  
  
"I am looking for room 27."  
  
This little one was a long way off from that room and somehow he doubted the other really wanted to find the room so soon. Something about the wistful way he looked at the computers made Veric sure that this had been the room he was looking for. As much as he wanted to know what the other wanted to know what the other was about he knew he had his own work to do.  
  
"I guess I can take you there."  
  
Quatre had no choice but to follow the other who had indeed grabbed his hand and was way taking him through the twists and turns of the school. It was not long before he found himself at the classroom and had no choice but to enter as the other stood at the doorway watching him before going back the way they had come. He knew that the other was headed back to the computer lab. So no matter what he would have to go back another time as the other would definitely wonder about him coming back after finding what he was 'looking' for.  
  
Veric whistled as he strolled back to his work. Yes that one was a piece of art. It might be interesting getting to know that one better... oh course when he had the spare time. Now that he thought of it he had not even gotten the kid's name... well there will always be next time.  
  
~*~  
  
The wooden practice sword seared the air as the angry Kisa went into a meditation dance focused on grace and control. Her body went through the exercised with her mind wandering on other things. Namely the Chinese devil child.  
  
Wufei... she should have known that he had been one of the five pilots that had destroyed Oz and all it stood for. Had she been old enough she would have been a soldier instead of a martial arts instructor that she was turning into. But the past was not something one could change no matter how they wished it.  
  
She soon found her mind wandering to the time she had spent with her love. The one time in her life when she had felt fulfilled. And in one moment everything had vanished once again from the dream that they had come from.  
  
Golden eyes gleamed as a forgotten tear appeared in her eyes as the practice sword fell from her hands. How could they kill you? The strongest fighter she had ever know... She had been his private student since she was little and was found in his house playing with one of his swords. Her mother was a maid their and had brought her along as her elder sister was unable to take care of her and she had been too young to stay at home by herself.  
  
After that day of being found out by the master of the house he had taught her the wonders of the sword. Of course he was a very busy man but somehow there where always times for lessons to be brought in a hour here and there.  
  
She had fallen in love with him even though he could have been her father and once more had strove to match up to his level of swordplay... and now Kisa felt she had mastered it and yet a new guy walked right in and gave her the biggest challenge of her life. Had the other been a little less of the gentleman he was Kisa could not tell who would have won the bout.  
  
It was all his fault though. Allowing himself to be killed in battle. Against mere children at that. Trieze... why did you have to die?  
  
~*~  
  
With both Kisa and Veric gone Natasha found herself alone... a rather unusual though welcome time. Taking out a book that was never to far away from hand she made her way to the part she had left off at and started through the book. It was nice to relax and let the others do their work until it was time to play a hand in the game. Each had their own role to perform and it was best to leave them to their work and stay out of it till it was time for your own entrance.  
  
Soon a very unwelcome shadow found it's way above to to cover the sunlight from the book making Natasha struggle to read the words on the page though she refused to stop reading until the paragraph was done. Their where so many better way to gain another attention then forcing them out of a good story but it seemed the other did not care.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
She said her eyes going up to find the endlessly deep gaze of Trowa above her. Knowing she had never seen the other in her life and as far as she knew, anyone that went to this school before today was locked up in her memory back meaning this one before her was new to the scene.  
  
He was also very silent... Natasha did not understand it. First he interrupted her in the middle of her book, Now he was just standing there looking at nothing and yet at the same time focused on her.  
  
Finally he jest left without another word though from that troubled look in his eyes Natasha did not doubt that he had wanted to ask her a question but that thought that it would have been no used to do so. She never could understand some people. It was hard for her to deal with that as well as of the group she was the one in charge of the curtsies and other boring political stuff that Kisa would end up drawing her sword at or Veric yawning his way through.  
  
The study of people dwelled a great deal into this area...  
  
Watching the tall boy leave she sighed picking her book up again and praying for no more interruptions. Once Veric was done she would have trouble finding time for her books and so could not waste a single minuet away from them now that she had what small free time she was given. 


End file.
